


Fall in sleep, fall in love

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Nao realizes something about his feelings.
Relationships: Isshi/Nao (Kagrra)
Kudos: 2





	Fall in sleep, fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/117928.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Filming of the new music video finally came to an end. I stretched, mumbling to myself how much I wanna be home right now. I looked around. Everyone started to pack their things, guitarists played with each other out of boredoom and our drummer looked at me like he expected me to perform a miracle.

"Try waking him up. The last time I tried, I got punched in the face and I'd rather not repeat this." he pointed at you.

You were sleeping on a chair, while sitting. You were bend over and had your arms crossed. You looked so funny I laughted.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I approached you and bumped your arm, smiling.

You only waved your hand and that's how waking you up went. I sighed. I didn't want to shock you while waking you up, but there seemed to be no other option. Or maybe...

I gently embraced your arms and legs, then lifted you off the chair. I thought to myself either you should loose weight or I should excercise more. But that was nothing compared to the faces Akiya, Shin and Izumi were making, when I carried you towards the car, with which we came here.

"He's that strong?" I heard Akiya's voice behind my back.

"I wouldn't have guessed." said Shin.

"At least he didn't get punched." murmured Izumi.

"You got punched?" asked Akiya.

"In our previous band, when I tried to wake him up. Wasn't a smart idea." Izumi gave out a short laught.

I put you on one of the seats and fastened the seabelt. I sat next to you and felt you fall down on my lap. I chuckled and looked at you. You looked so cute and innocent, like you'd never become that mean person you are, when you wake up. And when I pet your hair, bleached and colored to the point of being comepletely messed up, I realised something. I realised something I tried to not think about for about a year or more. 

I understood that you sleeping like this is something I'd like to see every morning. I realised I love you.

I closed my eyes. I listened to your calm breathing, completely ignoring laughts of our bandmates, sitting behing us.

That day I didn't even think about how two years later your arms will save me from the fall from the balcony. That the next thing you'll do after that will be the cutest way of confessing your love. That for the next year I'll try to change you and throw you out of my house for three weeks. That you'll say sorry and will start calling me "Yamiyo". That next three years later we will announce our disbandment following four months later. And that in another four month death will take you away from me.

No, I wouldn't have guessed that. I would never knew you won't be here in the next eight years.

The End


End file.
